30 Days of Palletshipping
by thelastdayiwashappy
Summary: The 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge- Palletshipping edition!
1. Cuddles (Naked)

**A/N:** Hello, hello. This is a pretty big "first project" of mine so let's hope this all goes well. I'll try and get these out daily, but I can't guarantee it'll happen :/ Day 1 is pretty short, my apologies, but the others should be longer! Also, things might look a little off while I attempt to get used to the format of this website, my apologies once again. All of these stories take place when the boys are older, just a heads up.

Ash Ketchum was worn out. He had devoted the entire day to training with his Pokemon and the hard work was finally taking its toll. He pulled his sweat-soaked shirt off and kicked his jeans to the floor, flopping onto his bed. As he threw his underwear across the room and pulled the covers over himself, another man entered the room.

He too was covered in sweat from working all day in the yard, sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his auburn spikes. "So what, you're done for the day?" He laughed, nudging the raven-haired man under the sheets.

"Shut up and get under here," Ash said, voice muffled by the pillow his face was plastered against.

Gary shrugged out of his lab coat, hanging it in the closet, before throwing the rest of his clothes into the pile with Ash's and climbing into bed next to the smaller man.

Ash rolled over and wrapped his arms around Gary, burying his face into his chest and mumbling something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

He pulled his head back and looked at the other man, "I said your skin is soft. Sweaty, but soft." He smiled gently. After working independently on their own projects all day it was nice to come to bed and simply be with each other.

"And you're sticky and gross," Gary laughed, ruffling Ash's hair. "You know, we still have to eat dinner."

But Ash Ketchum didn't care. He was perfectly content with dozing off in Gary's arms for the remainder of the night. He nuzzled his face back against Gary's chest and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**A/N**: Hello again! I apologize for the wait, writer's block was kicking my ass. I just realized it's almost been a month since the first one OTL. Hopefully the next one won't take as long! Anyway, this one is only a little bit longer than the first, but I promise they'll keep growing in length. Or they should. I hope you guys don't mind me throwing in a few of my own headcanons in these, but some I just… can't resist (Gary needing reading glasses, anyone?). Thank you for waiting patiently and here is day 2~!

Being a researcher wasn't always a walk in the park. It required a lot of dedication and occasionally staying up until an ungodly hour of the night to finish the work from that day. This was something Gary was willing to put up with.

Ash, however, took this a bit more harshly. The raven-haired boy hated sleeping alone, finding the presence of another comforting. For years Pikachu had sufficed to keep Ash's need for someone there at night at bay- that was until Gary frequented his bed. Now Ash craved the older boy's presence.

A night came around where the researcher was forced to continue his work past his usual hours and Ash wasn't happy about it.

"I won't be much longer," Gary had shrugged him off when Ash had attempted to drag him to bed.

That was at 11 PM. Once 2:30 rolled around and Ash had spent three and a half hours fidgeting and falling in and out of sleep. Finally, after waking up for the fourth time, he decided to pester the auburn-haired boy into coming to bed with him again.

He slinked out of bed and hobbled downstairs into the lab that was connected with their house, only to find the researcher still working diligently, reading glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose.

Ash wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and yawned, "You're done for the night."

"I'm almost finished with this paragraph, just give me a few more min-" he was cut off as Ash grabbed the mouse from his hand and saved the document quickly before shutting down the program.

"No. Bed," he tugged at Gary's arm, who sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, alright," he muttered, following the shorter boy into their room and tossing off his clothes before climbing into bed.

Ash snuggled up against him and kissed his collarbone softly, "You need rest."

Gary tilted Ash's chin up and kissed him, "I know, I know. Sometimes I just get so caught up in work."

"You can go back to what you were doing tomorrow," Ash muttered, gently placing kisses along Gary's neck.

"I know, I just wanted-" the brunette was cut off as Ash caught Gary's lips with his own.

"Enough talking," he kissed him again before snuggling back down.

The brunette sighed, smiling to himself and kissing Ash's head, "Sweet dreams."


End file.
